Davis Williams/Tohru
Davis Williams is a patient at St Claire's. He is being treated for Dissociative Identity Disorder. Background and Personality Living with his mother he came to live and breath in the Japanese side of his family. The traditions, formalities and the customs he was brought up to were practically ingrained in to his 'person'. This more or less made him one of the few people who still values the 'old fashioned ways' of thinking and acting. His 'English' name was one of the things that had struck a odd chord about him, he lives with the Japanese traditions yet have the name 'Davis Williams' his surname going to his non-Japanese father. In a way had separated him from his peers and was a target to bully. Despite this he persevered thinking that one day if he kept working hard towards his goal he will earn the respect he rightfully earned. His personality pretty much is shaped up by his experience and issues before his convicted murders. He is really cynical to people especially if they seem to be a hypocrite. As for the opposite sex since he did murder two women who turns out to be his ex-girlfriends he is weary to women. Even to two other nurses and aggressive when someone tries to 'pick' his brain. Though first impression he does have this politeness or manners when he first meet to other people especially after being admitted to St Claire's. That is what earned 'venomous spider' his nickname from Seth or Subject 22 on their first meeting after witnessing Davis' not so...nice personality. He feels little to no remorse if someone asked him if he did feel bad killing them. Well what he say to the doctors and nurses who asked him. However on the bright side he does become affectionate if he finds someone he fancies or is extremely fond of. A bit of a procrastinator, gets bored very easily, explains part of the reason why he likes to play with something with his hands (origami, stacking sugar cubes...etc...) But even he does use his positive outlook as if to say there is certainly nothing wrong with him and he is pretty much stable. Appearances can be deceiving that's what he pretty much learn the hard way of things. Appearance Japanese descendant, He has messy, untamed hair black hair, layered bangs stopped at the eyebrows; dark brown eyes, skin gaunt from lack of nutrient; height is around 5 foot ten and lanky built. But from staying at a prison to a hospital or mental asylum is a huge improvement for his 'health'. Well what the reports had said. Asylum Antics The First Winter During his first arrival to St Claires he became a bit bitter of the prospect of instead of being in prison the judge...considering the so call psychological examinations and mainly witness for his account had labeled him to have a unsound mind during the deed. He was in a very low mood, tired and most of all homesick. So in first impression he didn't really went out to 'impress' someone in particular. So to lift his spirits up he decided to wander about and found himself in the Teacake Cafe where he met Yuri who had exchanged a few words with him. That was when a woman named Dallas Ackles sat down at the same table as his since everywhere else was full. Course he gave her the usual treatment he would normally would to any nurse or any woman he had encounter. Despite his sarcasm and hoping to scare her off by saying where he was transferred she was....different than the other woman he had experienced. In his words the 'stuck up, high and mighty kind which he seems to label everyone that these days. They talked and had ordered cake even though he said in the beginning earlier he did not want to eat. He met and had a few skirmishes with Reina Akita, a nurse at the hospital, let's say they never really stay long enough to rile him more. Then again he needed his attitude adjustment after being transferred from Japan to St Claire's. Despite his insistence that he doesn't like anybody in particular including friends he had met a few people who he 'tolerates' and still tries to lure people in a false pretense he really is nobody else other then a guy who needs mental help. Then he met Sonya Hatano a nurse who was able to 'appear' everywhere he had gone alone. This usually annoys him because the impression that was given is that she's not considerate with his feelings. First meeting was he is having one of those 'agitated fits' meaning there is something irritating him or he just wants the person to go away. The nurse had seen the most of him more then Dallas had in a span in a couple of months. She had witnessed his 'goofy' side which was more or less an act, aggressive because he thinks she's talking him down most of the time and his more or less not so stable personality.The second meeting was nowhere near memorial as the first one (even though the first wasn't much either) she heard he had complained about a roommate being extremely annoying and had indirectly told Sonya about it. Since she's a nurse and he was one of the patients she needs to care for it was inevitable for them to meet once more. After a few more encounters spats seems to be nearly the highlight when they were really words thrown at each other. Davis wanted her to stop following him while she wanted to prove she wasn't a push over both stubborn people in the same room can only end up in conflict. The last time they met was before she left is when he had completely broke down in front of her. Whether it was his own fault that he couldn't keep up that 'serial killer' act or maybe he really needed help more then ever. That last meeting had really broke him because of that 'weird' side of him came out and nearly killing Sonya. It was unknown if they really are 'close' friends or sympathetic enemies but he really did say sorry and that he regretted hurting her. Their relationship is more or less a love/hate relationship but it is not like he and Dallas' kind of love, theirs is more of a brother and sister kind, she being the older sister while he is that somewhat native tantrum little brother. Seth or Subject 22 was the second person he had met it is a awkward meeting for them because unlike he had proclaimed loudly he will kill anyone who stood at his way. Yeah he thinks just another 'unfortunate' nut job who is even crazier then he is and just snapped like he did. Things did get a little odd for them given the fact he had made Seth talk more then he actually tried it was really his personality as 'acting like a idiot' makes people think you are so they had to tell you the entire reason behind it. You could think it's a little cozy relationship Davis sympathizes with him and of course don't show it from his experience that is like talking down to someone. Most of the time when Davis feels extremely playful in a way 'trolls' the youth since in Davis term 'so damn native' from don't know a thing about food to human contact. They don't really battle with just words Seth enjoys fighting physically and that usually ends with the other more 'experienced' person to target a pressure point. It's disheartening for the man to see a kid on the ground at his feet for him physical fight is really the last resort to get out of a situation. At a random occrence the ex-convict met Heidi Holmes at a very depressed state after he and Dallas broke up due to misunderstanding. Funny enough he had the smell of strawberries and...death. Once more another odd relationship between the two, Davis was being his very morbid and depressed self when he met Heidi. the subjects varies from his own situation (drama) to her reason of being admitted here. Of course he had hinted what if the 'rumours' she heard about conversing a murderer. They continued to talk and Davis continued to hide his disgust of the reason why Heidi was sent here in the first place. He know it's wrong and certainly isn't normal/good to have these feelings towards your kidnapper. He had interrupt some of her statements wrong but even though they only known each other for a short while he really can't help but think of that same innocent seven year old girl who he babysat a year ago. Not really out of boredom but mainly it`s a habit of his folded a couple of animal shapes. He had done this nurmerous times when Ai-chan was bored or upset about something. He shown her a magic trick after he brought up a subject that made her unhappy. Mainly making a 500 yen disappear and re-appear in her breast pocket. Category:Ren Mazda Category:Male Category:Patient